<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break a Leg by Celleti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409597">Break a Leg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti'>Celleti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Italy, Dark North Italy, Dark!Italy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Victim Germany, break a leg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>North Italy &amp; Germany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break a Leg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feliciano shot out deftly from behind Germany, pinning him to the ground.</p><p>“Break a leg, Germany~”</p><p>He twisted the limb with a sweet vengeance, roughly and yet with elegance.</p><p>A crack.<br/>
Sharp pain.</p><p>Germany had adhered to the statement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>